Batman and The Doctor
by missbadgerface
Summary: This is a 2 part AU story. Luke and Reid have been best friends since they were boys, but are either of them brave enought to admit that they want more than that? Rated T to be safe
1. Batman and The Doctor Begins

Luke had been best friends with Reid since he was 5 and Reid was 7. Reid was rude to every one except Luke. Whenever he saw someone picking on Luke at school he'd stand up for him in an instant, and he didn't need his fists like the other boy's in the playground did. No. All Reid needed was his words and the all the other kids wouldn't dare be mean to Luke again. He always thought he was the luckiest boy on the planet to have Reid as his best friend because Reid never really seemed to like people, well at least people who weren't Luke. They'd met on Luke's first day of primary school when Luke saw Reid being his general snarky self to the other kids, looking down on them. Luke was terrified of Reid and was in shock when the boy had sat down next to him at lunch time.

"What's that?" Reid had said pointing to the sandwich in Luke's hand.

"Erm…a sandwich?" Luke replied, giving Reid a 'duh' look with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I can see that" Reid replied giving Luke a genuine smile. He was impressed by the way the younger boy had spoken to him. No one in this god forsaken school had ever managed to match his snarkiness and he liked the competition.  
"Why d'you ask then, brainiac?" Luke replied, smiling back at the older boy. Luke decided that he wasn't so scary when he smiled, he looked sort of warm and fuzzy.  
"Well, what's in it?" Reid nodded towards the food, ignoring the brown eyed boy's insult.

"Lots of stuff. My Grandma Emma makes them for me. You want some?" Luke offered half his sandwich to the red head with an inviting dimpled grin.  
"Sure" Reid Smiled "I'm Reid by the way, but one day everyone will call me Doctor Oliver"  
Luke giggled as Reid took the sandwich and ate it faster that Luke had ever seen anyone eat in his entire life. "I'm Luke, but one day everyone will call me Batman."  
"Okay then, Batman" Reid giggled "I kinda like you, you know?"  
"I kinda like you too Doctor Oliver." Luke giggled in return.

They'd been best friends ever since that day. Reid had the same dream of being a Doctor through all the years he and Luke had been friends, but Luke's plans of becoming Batman had changed a few years into their friendship.

Luke remembered the day that Reid had been leaving to go to primary school. They had sat on the floor in the boy's toilets and Reid had held Luke's hand like his life depended on it.

"I don't want you to go" Luke had cried.  
"You'll be joining me in two years, and it'll go quicker than you know it" Reid smiled, raising his spare hand to wipe Luke's tears away with his sleeve "Hey, don't cry. You know I don't cope well when you get all weepy, besides, it's not like we won't see each other. I promise we'll see each other every weekend."  
"But my dad say's you get lots and lots of homework at high school. You won't have time for me…and you'll probably start dating girls" Luke screwed his nose up "Girl's are icky"  
Reid had to laugh at Luke's face. He honestly had no idea how adorable he was. "Trust me, I won't start dating girls," Reid didn't tell Luke why, he was probably too innocent to understand "and I'll make time for you, I promise."  
Reid forced a reassuring smile, not letting it show how much the thought of not seeing Luke everyday broke his heart. 

Reid had kept to his promise. He'd go to Luke's house every weekend for some of Grandma Emma's sandwiches and the 2 years past quicker than Luke could've ever imagined and soon he was joining Reid at high school.

"Is it really scary?" Luke asked, sitting next to Reid on the bus.  
"Not really, but lets face it, nothing scares me." Reid said to Luke with a wink.  
"Hey Oliver, how's it going man, you had a good summer?" an older boy asked Reid as he got on the bus. He was probably from Reid's grade in school.  
"Yeah, it's been really good. What about you Fisher?" Reid replied with a smile that he had once saved for only Luke. Luke couldn't help but feel incredibly jealous at the thought of Reid smiling at someone else like that so he scowled at the other boy.  
"Not bad, not bad. Hey, who's this little cutie?" The boy laughed, ruffling Luke's golden locks, obviously trying to humiliate him, which Reid didn't appreciate. _Nobody touches my Luke like that_ he thought.

"Hey! Lay off him Danny." He said batting his hand away from Luke's soft hair. The older boy gave Reid an understanding look. He knew about Reid's sexuality, as did everyone else in Reid's grade. He wasn't ashamed of who he was, but he still hadn't plucked up the courage to tell Luke yet. He knew he wouldn't survive if Luke rejected him, but he told himself that the real reason that he didn't tell Luke was that he was still too young to understand.  
"Sorry man, it won't happen again." Danny smiled at Luke then took his place further down the bus.  
"Hey, people actually _like_ you here! How did that happen?" Luke giggled, looking at Reid with a playful glint in his eye, a look that Reid simply adored.

"What can I say? I'm very likable" Reid winked again, which made Luke's heart flutter in his chest. He told himself that he didn't know why.

2 years later Luke was walking through the halls of school with his new best friend, Maddie. Of course he still counted Reid as his best friend but he figured he needed some friends in his own grade too. He was quite popular actually. He was on the basketball team and was counted as one of the jocks of the school. He wasn't a traditional jock though, he'd never had a proper girlfriend and he didn't bunk off classes, but all the same, he was in the popular crowd. Another thing that wasn't so traditional about him was the fact that he was gay. The only person he'd told was Maddie. He hadn't dared tell anyone else in his year in case they beat the crap out of him and he hadn't ever told Reid because, although it hurt him that they could never be more, the thought of not having him as a friend hurt him even more. Luke had realised that he was in love with Reid last year when Reid had winked at him one too many times. He didn't know how he hadn't realised before. It had felt the same every time Reid smiled at him or innocently touched him but it took him 10 years to pinpoint what that feeling was.

"Hey! Earth to Luke!" Maddie clicked her fingers in front of Luke's face, interrupting his train of thoughts.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Luke said looking slightly confused.  
"I was asking you about what I should wear tonight on my date with Casey!" Maddie sighed with mock exasperation "but you were clearly in your own little world again. Thinking about a certain red head 2 grades above by any chance?"  
"Sorry" Luke replied, flashing Maddie his trademark dimpled smile. "I've got to go to the history room before we get the bus to put my book on Mr Graham's desk, you want to come with?" Luke gave Maddie his best puppy dog eyes and she simply rolled her eyes back at him.  
"Fine, you've got me convinced" She smiled and took his hand as they headed down the corridor to the history room.  
"I better text Reid and tell him I'm not getting the bus" Luke said opening the door to the history room "and then text my mom to tell her…"  
Luke's heart stopped when he opened the door and saw it. He got the feeling that he'd never breathe again. When he opened the door the first thing he saw was Reid making out with that Danny guy on one of the tables. They had their tongues stuck down each other's throats and the kissed looked sloppy and aggressive. They'd stopped the moment Luke and Maddie walked in and Reid looked like a dear trapped in the head lights. Luke just stared at them feeling like his whole world was toppling down around him. He turned to leave but Reid quickly leapt of the table and grabbed his hand.  
"Luke…wait…I was going to tell you…I just…" Reid felt sick to his stomach. He never did pluck up the courage to tell Luke that he was gay, but now he wished he had. He didn't want Luke to find out like this. Hell, he didn't even like Danny; he just needed someone to get Luke off his mind. It killed him that he and Luke could never be together, but he didn't tell Luke because the thought of not having him as a friend killed him even more.

"Get your hands off me!" Luke yelled "Don't you ever touch me again!" He screamed, before running out of the school with tears flooding down his face, ignoring Maddie calling after him.  
"Shit! What am I going to do?" Reid asked, looking at Maddie, "I was so scared to tell him I was…I was so scared he'd react like this."  
"You think this is because you're gay?" Maddie laughed.  
Reid gave her a confused look, trying to hold back the tears that were filling his eyes.  
"He's in love with you, you dumb shit." Maddie shook her head. _Jeez, this guy's supposed to be the brightest spark in the school_ "He always has been and guess what! you just broke his heart. Congratulations."

"He…but…when?" Reid looked utterly baffled  
"Well, he only realised last year, but he's probably loved you since the day he told you he wanted to be Batman."  
"Why the hell didn't he tell me?" Reid yelled angrily.  
"Probably for the same reasons you didn't tell him." Maddie smiled, realising the snarky, older boy was just as besotted with Luke as he was with him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Reid yelled legging it out of school after the boy he loved, leaving poor Danny with blue balls. He looked over at Maddie.

"Hey…so, I'm bi. You wanna make out?" he smiled slyly.  
"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." Maddie smiled making her way over to the older boy.

30 minutes late Luke was stepping out of the shower when he heard a knock at his door. He groaned, wanting to hide himself away from the world and not talk to anyone, but instead of crawling into bed and crying into his pillow, he pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and ran down the stairs to answer the door. The second the door was door was opened Luke felt a pair of lips crash to his. He knew instantly it was Reid. He could feel it, smell it, taste it. Reid's tongue brushed roughly against Luke's lower lip and they heard a moan, but neither was sure who it came from, maybe it was both of them. When the need to breathe finally made Reid pull back he stared longingly into Luke's eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much" Reid whispered, a tear gently falling down his face.  
"You mean it?" Luke whispered back, "Just tell me you mean it."  
Reid leaned in and captured Luke's lips again but this time it was gentle, slow and tender. After just a second he pulled away again "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."  
"I love you too." Luke closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Reid's "but what about Danny?"  
"If he mattered even half as much as you did, trust me, I wouldn't be here." Reid sighed. "You have no idea what you do to me do you, batman?"  
"Hmmm, I think I'd like to find out though." They smiled at each other, the same way they'd smiled at each other everyday for the past 11 years.

They kissed again, pouring into it all the emotion they'd been bottling up for the past 11 years, and Luke was sure that he was the luckiest boy on the planet. They needed this. This was where they belonged.

**Feedback=Love+A very happy Harriet**

**I don't really know if this works but I posted it any way :) What do you guys think?**

**I will get up the next chapter of my multi chapter fic Devils and Demons soon, I promise. I just had the urge to write a story like this for our boys xD **


	2. Dimpled Smiles and Tempting Winks

Reid sat on the sofa at the Snyder farm with Luke's head gently resting on his lap. He looked at his beautiful face and smiled at him, receiving a beautiful dimpled Luke smile in return.

"So, how long have you known?" Luke asked out of the blue, breaking the trance they were in.

"Known what?" Reid asked, his eyes following Luke as he sat up and rested his chin on his shoulder.

"That you're hopelessly in love with me, of course!" Luke giggled, his breath tickling Reid's ear perfectly.

"Oh, that." Reid smiled, closing his eyes, taking in the beautiful sensations as Luke placed butterfly kisses around his ear "For about…11 years"

Luke sat back suddenly, and the loss of Luke's lips made Reid feel rather empty.

"What! How have you known that long?" Luke shrieked, sounding surprisingly like a teenage girl who'd just seen the price on the pair of shoes she wanted to buy.

"I just knew." Reid ran his hand through Luke's hair. He couldn't stand not touching him; he'd spent too long not being able to, so now he wanted to touch him as much as he could. "I saw you and your sandwich and just I knew."

"But we were so young! How did you even know what love was? How did you even know that guys could be attracted guys? I certainly didn't."

"Well, I'm just brilliant so it's to be expected that I was brainy at such a young age" Reid replied simply, receiving a playful punch on his arm from Luke. "Well then, Batman, when did you figure it out?"

"Well I always felt something, I just never knew what it was," Luke sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap and when he felt Reid's hand snake behind his back and round his waist he gently rested his head on his shoulder. "Sometime last year you winked at me, as you do, and it just clicked, and I was like oh shit, I'm in love with my best friend, who is also a guy. I told Maddie about a month later. She's the only person who knows. I was so scared that you'd hate me for being gay. I just couldn't handle it. You wink at me all the time though, so I don't know why it took me so long to realise."

Reid lifted Luke's chin and stared intently into Luke's eyes with an infinite amount passion and desire and Luke was so certain that Reid was going to say something beautiful and romantic, something that would make his heart flutter like butterflies in the morning breeze.

"You mean like this?" Reid winked, keeping his serious face. Luke looked at him incredulously and Reid could only smirk in response, and then both boys began howling with laughter, perfect tears in their eyes.

"You Jerk! I thought you were going to say something sweet and romantic! I guess I'm just gonna have to cope with having a heartless boyfriend!" Luke cried, pouncing on top of Reid, who was still laughing uncontrollably. Luke decided to add to this by tickling the older boy in his sides. He knew this was where Reid was most sensitive and he got the response he wanted.

"Stop! Stop! Please!" Reid shrieked, grasping at the air, desperately trying to find something to hold on to. At risk of being punched in the face by Reid's flying hands, Luke placed his hands on either side of Reid's face and smiled down at him. "Okay. I love you, more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. You're the most important thing in the world to me and…and when I saw your face when you saw me kissing Danny…It broke my heart Luke. I thought I was going to lose you and it scared the shit out of me." He looked up into Luke's eyes, and he could see tears building up in the corners of them "I've always known that the only thing that could truly make me happy is you. Being a surgeon? That doesn't even come close. I just need to know that this is real Luke, that you're not going to go away. Tell me it's real. Tell me I'm not dreaming." Tears threatened his own eyes as his pools of blue looked up into Luke's chocolate whirlpools.

"It's real. I'm not going any where." He leaned forward and his lips moved with Reid's like they were perfectly in sync. Luke just knew what to do and how to feel when he was with Reid. It was always awkward in the past when he'd kissed girls but not now, not with Reid. They kissed slowly and tenderly and everything else was forgotten. There was not time, no space, no nothing. There was just this moment. Luke sat up in front of Reid and slowly removed his own shirt, letting his skin breathe. Reid brushed his hands softly over Luke's chest, marvelling at its pure beauty. He'd never been so in awe of anything in his life. He flipped them over so he was on top and placed soft kissed all the way down his boyfriend's chest, abs, stomach, not leaving an inch of it untouched. The almost silent moans and sharp gasps Luke was creating with each gentle kiss drove Reid almost to insanity. _This is real. This is perfect. This is love. This is…._

The boys' perfect bubble was suddenly burst by the shrill beeping of Luke's cell and they both shot up right, almost banging heads in the process. Reid was still straddling Luke's lap with an irritated look on his face. _I've been about to lose my virginity twice today and I've been interrupted both times. How the hell did that happen?_ Reid thought, although he was kind of glad he was interrupted the first time considering the events that had happened after it. He wasn't so pleased by the second interuption though, but he'd waited 11 years for Luke, and at least 3 years for his body, so he could hold out another couple of minutes.

"Damn it" Luke mumbled before leaning to pick up his phone from the coffee table. "Hey Maddie" Luke sighed, not sounding overly impressed.

"Hey sweetie, I just called to see how you were doing. I know you've been having a bad day. Are you doing okay?" Maddie comforted. _I love her, but she has __really__ bad timing_ Luke thought.

"I was doing more than okay until about…erm…20 seconds ago." Luke replied, hoping she took the hint.

"Luke, were you jerking off? I'm sorry if I interrupted that…"

"NO! Maddie, just…no." Luke cut her off before she could get started "Me and Reid sort of made up…"

Maddie shrieked so loud and high that only dogs could here the noise and Luke had to hold the phone about half a meter away from his ear. Reid looked down at Luke with a confused expression. Even he could here the painful shriek.

"Is she gonna be alright? I don't want her to have heart failure or something." Reid whispered, staring at the phone in shock.

"Yeah, yeah just give her a minute." Luke rolled his eyes "Hey, Mads, you done deafening everyone within a mile radius yet?"

"Shut up and give me details!" Maddie yelled in reply.

"Maddie, no, Shouldn't you be on a date with Casey right now any way?" Luke hinted, silently begging her to hang up.

"Shit!" Maddie wailed "I may have stood him up…"

"What the fuck Maddie? You've been talking about that date all week…and kinda doing my head in asking me what you should wear." Luke groaned.

"I may have accidently got pre occupied with your boyfriend's leftovers." She mumbled half shamefully and half ecstatically. It was a weird combination of emotions.

"What?…Danny?" Luke yelled, receiving another confused look from Reid. "Look. Maddie, I've got to go but I'll be having words with you tomorrow!" With that, Luke hung up before she had chance to reply.

"Maddie and Danny? Really?" Reid asked raising one eyebrow, clearly aware of how wierd that couple would be. Danny had turned into a bit of a punk over the past year and Maddie was a just a little bit shallow and ridiculously girly.

"I could work out…" Luke looked thoughtful for a moment then caught the glint in Reid's eye and it wasn't long until both boys were in fits of laughter again.

"Now, enough about Maddie, where were we?" Reid asked playfully once the laughter had died down, before quickly removing his tshirt, revealing his toned chest.

Luke managed to flash Reid one last dimpled grin before his lips were attacked again, both boys knowing this was the beginning of something beautiful.


End file.
